


skates and kisses

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: When Ushijima asked him what he would like to do for Christmas, the first thing that Moniwa blurted out, is ice skating.





	skates and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to Ushijima Wakatoshi and the Iron Wall of Datekou, but it doesn't necessarily have to be read, for this one to be understood. There are details there that would be useful, however. :)
> 
> I miss writing UshiMoni! Enjoy!!

When Ushijima asked him what he would like to do for Christmas, the first thing that Moniwa blurted out, is ice skating.

In his defense, Ushijima asked him out of the blue, and well, he was really taken by surprise at that moment. Not that Moniwa isn’t thinking about where they could spend their first Christmas together, but his fanciful side wanted it to be somewhere special. It’s their first after all. Ice skating, as nice as it sounds, doesn’t quite fit his criteria.

But then his mouth had to run on its own and it had been too late to take the words back, since Ushijima had already wholeheartedly agreed.

So, Moniwa vowed that he’ll definitely make their time together as special and as meaningful as he could. With the remaining meager fund that is soon to be gone, he went and took them to an indoor ice skating rink.

Sure, they could’ve gone to a public one, but it’s the public part that worried Moniwa, because he wasn’t sure if Ushijima would appreciate being surrounded by the multitude of people that would definitely be there as well. He wants to make it as comfortable for Ushijima, and most especially, fun. He’s pretty confident of that, despite its simplicity

But of course, it doesn’t go as smoothly as he imagined it would.

“Are you alright?” Moniwa asks, looking with utter concern at Ushijima, who, upon entering the rink, had promptly slipped. He’s only got one foot in the rink, and more than half of his body is still outside, so he landed on the rubber mat lining the floor surrounding the rink, and not on cold ice.

Ushijima doesn’t say anything but he nods, taking the hand Moniwa offered and stands up outside the rink.

“Maybe you should take the coat off?” Moniwa suggests. It might have made Ushijima a bit unbalanced, since it did look heavy. He’s wearing a black turtleneck underneath it, after all, so he can afford to take it off without feeling too cold.

Ushijima answers a soft ‘alright’ before he goes to where the lockers are located, to deposit his coat there with their other belongings.

Moniwa waits for him, noticing the way Ushijima is walking rather awkwardly. Gone are the wide stride and powerful pace, replaced with careful and measured steps. Although, granted, it’s quite difficult to walk like he usually does when wearing ice skates, but for someone with good balance, walking around in it would not be much of an issue.

The way Ushijima’s walking is like he’s never worn ice skates before.

Moniwa rolls this thought over his head, ignores the small nagging feeling, until he’s convinced that, nah, that couldn’t be the case. Ushijima’s probably still getting used to it, since he usually has his feet firmly and steadily on the ground. Even Moniwa was a bit unbalanced earlier, but he is managing fine now.

He perks up when Ushijima returns. He looks up at him with a smile but it stops short on the slight frown that Ushijima is wearing. It’s not directed at him, but at the ice rink below.

“Is everything all right, Ushijima-kun?”

Ushijima hesitates for a moment, before meeting Moniwa’s eyes. His frown is deeper this time, and it worried Moniwa.

“I have not been completely honest with you, Moniwa,” Ushijima says, effectively making Moniwa’s heart stop.

“W-what do you mean?”

Moniwa sees Ushijima swallow, before replying. “I have never skated before,” he admits, lowering his head in embarrassment and apology. “I know I should have told you earlier, but… I did not want to disappoint you-”

“Alright, I’ll have to stop you right there,” Moniwa cuts whatever Ushijima still has to say. “First of all, you will never disappoint me, Ushijima-kun.” He takes Ushijima’s hand and squeezes it tight. Moniwa steps out of the ice and walks towards the closest bench, pulling Ushijima behind him.

“Why did you think I would be disappointed?” He immediately ask, once they’ve been seated. Ushijima looks rather really self-conscious at the moment.

“You wanted to go ice skating, and you are excited about it. And it is our first Christmas together.” Ushijima has mustered the courage to meet his eyes and Moniwa can see the honesty shining in them “I wanted to make you happy.”

It makes Moniwa’s heart clench to see Ushijima be so out of his element, with his confidence replaced by hesitation, but his heart clenched even more at the sincere admission. Ushijima Wakatoshi is going to be the death of him someday, he swears.

And as much as Moniwa wants to burst out crying, he couldn’t help but laugh at their situation. There was Ushijima, not telling that he haven’t skated before, and here he was, completely guilty for feeling that he can only take him out on an ice skating date. So here they are, thinking that the other is excited about the prospect of ice skating when in reality, it’s not that much.

What a pair they make.

“Oh, Ushijima-kun,” he says, shaking his head, chuckling still. “It’s not like I really, really wanted to go ice skating for our date. I’m sorry too, because, I only said it when you asked, because I haven’t had any decent plans. But you agreed, and it had been too late for me to take it back.” Moniwa also tells him that he will never force Ushijima to do something that will make him uncomfortable.

Ushijima’s downcast expression somehow lightened up noticeably, that Moniwa couldn’t help but chuckle again at his expression.

“Do you want to leave now?” Moniwa asks, after a few minutes of sitting.

Ushijima turns and watches the other people entering the rink, some already gliding, the delighted laughter of people echoing around the place. He has a contemplative look on his face, before he turns back to Moniwa. “I want to try it.”

Moniwa looks at him in shock. “Are you sure?”

Ushijima nods definitively. “I will never learn until I try. Will you teach me?”

Moniwa takes a deep inhale, and he breathes it out with a wide, happy beam. “Of course!”

\----------

To be honest, it was easier said than done. Ushijima, steady as he is, is still heavy, and the ice is very slippery, even for Moniwa, so it couldn’t be helped if Ushijima found himself sitting on the ice than sliding across it.

But Moniwa’s got all the patience and Ushijima’s got all the perseverance. Despite falling down every five seconds the first time he gets away from the railing to cross the width of the rink, Ushijima kept on standing, and Moniwa will be lying if he says that he doesn’t find the look of determination on Ushijima’s face insanely attractive.

It’s something he’s been accustomed to seeing, especially whenever Ushijima plays volleyball. He always treats every game with intensity like it’s his last, and it’s refreshing to see that he can also put as much effort in other things other than volleyball and still look like that.

The first few times he fell, Moniwa is instantly by his side, ready to help him up. He’s an over thinker and a chronic worrier so of course, he’s beside himself with concern. But when Ushijima, quipped, that this is the reason why he plays volleyball, Moniwa lost it. After that, he doesn’t feel so guarded and sometimes even openly laughed at Ushijima’s expense. Of course, his boyfriend doesn’t seem to mind. If anything, it also made Ushijima happy, to see Moniwa enjoying himself and being more carefree around him.

He can endure the wet butt he knows he’s going to have, because Moniwa’s fond and affectionate look is worth it.

Ushijima does get steadily better, still slipping here and there, but he can easily catch himself, than before, and he’s found the right bend that doesn’t put so much strain on his knees and on his back. He’s able to glide across the width of the rink and Moniwa’s so proud of his achievement.

“Look at you go,” he teases, when Ushijima reaches him. “You are ready.”

Ushijima tills his head a bit to side, confused. “For what?”

“For my challenge.” Moniwa says with a hint of happy mischief. Ushijima doesn’t say anything, but raises an eyebrow which Moniwa knows is his way of asking about it.

“Well, you’re able to cross the width now with more ease than earlier. So… let’s have you try and cross the rink, this time, the length. Just one time. I’ll go right over to the other side,” Moniwa points to the far end of the rink, “and you’ll have to skate from this side, to there. You’re allowed to fall, but try not more than three times. Do you think you can do it?”

Ushijima looks over to the other side, perhaps calculating the distance and how many strides will it take him to reach there. He looks at Moniwa with a glint of excitement, his mouth curled into a small smile. “Will I get something in return?”

Moniwa’s slightly taken aback by the question, but he manages to say a “We’ll see. Good luck!” He backs away, then turns and skates across the rink.

Ushijima couldn’t help but admire the way Moniwa glides on the ice. He thought that watching Moniwa move around the kitchen, when he’s helping around their family restaurant, was already graceful, but Moniwa skating across the ice, tops that.

Moniwa waves at Ushijima, having reached the other side in barely a minute, and this suddenly made Ushijima even more fired up for the challenge. He pushes himself off from the railing, and he’s covered a good distance, but he still needs to make his way to the other side all by himself.

Ushijima mechanically lifts and slides one foot after another, until he reaches the middle, but a kid, who’s skating really fast, passed by him, he lost his balance, because he thought she’ll bump into him. He manages to stand up with only little difficulty, and notices Moniwa on the other side, hiding his laughter behind his hands.

Ushijima’s more intent now to reach the other side, and not thinking about the others skating around, he starts widening his stride and goes fast. And soon he’s approaching the other side, only falling down once. He reaches the railing just beside Moniwa.

Moniwa’s grinning at him, and he’s doing this little thing where his forehead scrunches. It’s something Ushijima finds extremely adorable.

“Congratulations, Ushijima-kun!” Moniwa exclaims. He’s relieved that Ushijima’s made it without any incident, and he’s incredibly pleased and proud of him.

“Thank you,” Ushijima replies, pulling Moniwa closer to him and promptly drops a kiss on the side of his head. When he looks down at him, Moniwa’s face is flushed.

“Well… I believe a reward is in order.” Moniwa then holds tight on Ushijima’s arms and tips himself up, and manages to land a kiss just above Ushijima’s jaw. He’s definitely blushing again, when he backs down and looks up at Ushijima.

“Merry Christmas, Ushijima-kun.”

Ushijima returns the greeting directly on Moniwa’s ears, before he kisses his cheeks this time.

It may not have been the Christmas date they were expecting to have, because it was better than they imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!!


End file.
